


Memories of a Captor

by FutureThorn



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Other, Post-Sburb/Sgrub, Reincarnation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-15
Updated: 2017-10-24
Packaged: 2018-07-24 02:55:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7490496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FutureThorn/pseuds/FutureThorn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reincarnation is a fresh start right? So why was it that he wasn't there? - When the SBURB and SGRUB participants create their new life on their new planet, they find that one of them didn't get the chance to live on their new planet. - Enter Martina Capello, a spry Hispanic teen who can't wait to face life, until it gets turned upside down.</p><p>Beta-ed by the lovely timelessmystery!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Reaching out a Hand

**Author's Note:**

> Finally cross-posting this! VICTORY!
> 
> Don't own Homestuck... and I'm kinda glad Hussie does.
> 
> Bold text is the Alternian language.

 

        “Martina, it’s time to get up! You have to go to class! And don’t forget you have to work in the cafe tonight!” a female voice called, the sound traveling up the stairs, to a bedroom at the end of the hall.

In that bedroom, was a lump of covers that started to move, upon hearing the voice. When the blankets finally lifted, a girl was revealed. This girl, Martina, as the voice had called her, sat up in the bed and swung her feet to the floor. The Hispanic girl stretched, lifting up her arms with a yawn.

        “Ugh. Those dreams, again. I really hope none of them come true,” Martina mumbled, looking out the window, at the clear blue sky. A smile crept onto Martina’s face at the peaceful sight.

        Despite the fact that many people gave her a hard time about her clothing choices, Martina enjoyed herwardrobe. Which usually consisted of simple jeans, a pair of mismatched red and blue shoes, and a black shirt with red and blue accents. She enjoyed wearing her favorite colors whenever she could. Red and blue for the win!

        After checking her clock for the time, Martina dressed quickly and dashed out the door, bagel in mouth and bag in hand; breaking into a run across town to keep from being late. Luckily, she skidded into her coding class just in time, with two seconds to spare.

She had breezed through all of the university’s easiest coding classes, in addition to those directed toward humans. Thus, she was in one of the Troll classes, or T-Class for short. Therefore, she had to learn Alternian,which was far easier for her than she had initially expected. Martina had soaked up the language and now could speak it like a native. Even then, all she really used it for was coding and this class.

Many of the trolls on Altearthia had picked up the human languages, some even leaving behind their own.However, not many humans took the time to learn Alternian. As a result, Alternian coding was much stronger than Earth coding, mostly because it was far less used.

         **“Hey! What’s up?”** she asked her lab partner. He was a troll about 3 years younger (he had once told her that he was about 7.5 sweeps old) than she was, who also loved those red and blue colors. So much so that, he proudly displayed them on his glasses.

      **“You know, you’re thtill weird for learning Alternian, right?”**  the troll replied.

         **“Aw, c’mon Sollux! I just want to know how my favorite troll is.”**  the girl replied, grinning.

        **“Ugh. Alright, I’m doing jutht fine.”** Sollux replied, shaking his head, a faint smile on his face. He had always seemed to be a bit mopey, but if she could ever cheer him up… well, that was exactly what she was going to do. She had practically made it a hobby at this point.

 

~MoC~

 

        **“You coming to the cafe today?”**  Martina asked Sollux, as the class ended.

         **“Thorry, I can’t make it. Today I’m going over to my help my brother’th matethprit. He’th been miththing for a while and thhe hathn’t gotten over it.”**  Sollux replied, flashing an apologetic smile. Martina’s eyes softened as a smile crept onto her face.

         **“It’s fine, Sollux. I’m sorry about your brother. I hope you find him. You should bring his matesprit around to the cafe sometime. She sounds like she could use a friend, and I’m always willing to listen.”**  After clapping her hand on his shoulder, Martina turned and waved as she strode out the door, oblivious to the thankful expression on Sollux’s face.

        

~MoC~

 

“I’m home!” Martina called out, walking in the back door of her parents’ house.

        “Good, we need you in the cafe! One of the Trolls only knows Alternian.” Her mother called from the connecting point of the cafe and house. She often got called up to the cafe for this as no one else in her family had bothered to learn Alternian.

        “Got it!” Martina replied.

Two minutes later, she was greeted with the sight of a troll about her age, 9 sweeps maybe, with cropped hair and two long braids down her back. The girl’s glasses were pink which, along with her seadweller ears, gave Martina a good guess at just how important this girl was for Trolls and their hemospectrum, which Sollux had taught her.

         **“Hello, my name is Martina Capello, and I’ll be helping you today. May I take your order?”** The other girl’s head shot up at the Alternian, and she smirked when she saw Martina.

        **“Shore, but you’ve gotta talk ta me whale I’m here.”**

 **“I can do that. What would you like?”**  Martina smiled at the girl.

        **“Coffee and seafood? I don’t know, just give me whateva. What I reely want is some good conversation.”** the girl replied, slouching in the booth.

       **“I can do that. Though, I must ask; what is your name?”**

**“Meenah, Meenah Peixes.”**


	2. Having Hobbies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If I owned Homestuck... I would still owe it all to Andrew Hussie.
> 
> Alternian is still in Bold.

**“Ya know, Martina, ya aren’t too bad for a human. You are actually a pretty cool gill. Lotta times, I end up talkin ta the same bunch a people and today was nice.”** Meenah admitted, after talking with Martina for a few hours.  **“I think ya’d like ‘em.”**

**“I’d like that. You’re pretty cool Meenah, you know that? I mean, I know some trolls, but only one other actually took the time to get to know me and talk to me like they would another troll.”** Martina replied, smiling at the girl across the booth.

**“Can I come around and sea you tomorrow?”** Meenah asked, as she started to get out of the booth.

**“Sure, I have class until 11, but after that I’m free for the afternoon.”** Martina answered, causing Meenah to nod in response.

**“Then I’ll come sea you then. Maybe you could even meet some of my friends.”** Meenah replied with a grin, showing off her sharp troll teeth.  Martina stood, contemplating her new acquaintance, as she watched Meenah leave the cafe and disappear into the city .

**“Hey, Martina? Do you mind if I bring my brother’th matethprit around the cafe later?”** Sollux asked at the end of class the next day. Martina froze a bit, before replying to the troll.

**“Sure, that’s fine with me! I might be talking with someone, but feel free to butt in.”** Martina assured him, her tanned face exhibiting a kind expression.

**“Thankth, Martina.”** Sollux said, with a smile.

**“Anytime.”**

~MoC~

Twenty minutes later, as Martina turned the corner onto her street, she was met with the sight of a familiar, female troll.

**“Meenah!” Martina shouted, trying to get the troll’s attention.**

**“Hey gill!”** Meenah replied, following Martina as she entered the cafe.

**“Hey, just so you know, I may be having some people over later. I’m not going to kick you out, but you don’t have to stay, if you don’t want to.”** Martina relayed to the troll, as she walked towards the Capello family home, at the back of the cafe.

In doing so, she attracted a lot of attention from those sitting inside the cafe. While it was one thing to say that humans and trolls coexisted, it was another thing entirely to say that there weren’t prejudices. The Capello's cafe mainly catered to humans, though they wouldn’t turn away a troll. However, that didn’t mean those in the cafe approved of trolls. Martina had never really gotten on the “trolls are scum” bandwagon, for Altearthia’s sake. She was friendly to the trolls, and had actually befriended a couple!

**“I don’t care, it’s fine.”** Meenah replied.

“Hey, Mom? If my classmate shows up, just tell him I’m in my room.” Martina called, reverting to English for her mother’s benefit. After getting a nod from the Hispanic woman, Martina bounded up the stairs, Meenah on her heels.

The two females conversed in Martina’s bedroom for a good half hour, before a knock sounded at the door. Said human hopped up from her place on the floor, saying to Meenah,  **“That’s them.”**

**“Hey, Sollux. What’s up?”** the human greeted, putting out her fist for the younger troll to bump. After he did so, her eyes travelled to the female troll with him.  **“Holy falldown slat.”**

**“What ith it, Martina?”**

**“Why didn’t you tell me that your brother’s matesprit was gorgeous?!?”** Martina stage whispered to the slightly smaller troll. The female behind him just looked away, slightly caught off guard.

**“That’th what you noticed? Gog, Martina, what goeth through your thinkpan?”** Sollux cried out, annoyed that his human friend had found his brother’s matesprit attractive.

**“You know me, my thinkpan is all over the place. This sponge just can’t focus.”**

**“I regret teaching you troll terminology.”** Sollux sighed, shaking his head as he walked past Martina and into the human’s room.  **“Meenah?!?”**

**“Sollux? And Latula?”** the seadweller on the floor asked, looking as surprised as she must have felt. Latula, as Martina now knew her name, just nodded and entered the room. Martina figured she would have to explain things later, but just rolled with the situation for the time being. Smiling towards the gorgeous female troll, Martina attempted conversation, starting with introductions.

**“Latula, right?”** After a nod, Martina continued,  **“I’m Martina Capello, I take Alternian Coding with Sollux at Beforan University.”**

**“It’s nice to meet you, I guess.”** the troll girl smiled sadly,  **“I haven’t met very many new people in a while.”**

**“I can understand that. I just want to get to know a gorgeous troll like you,”** Martina said, as she winked at Latula, causing the other girl’s smile to grow just a smidge happier. Score one for MC, flattery always works.

**“So, how do you know Meenah, Martina?”** Sollux asked the sole human in the room.

**“She walked into the cafe yesterday and I sat down with her for some conversation when she asked. She was pretty cool, and I got to practice my Alternian. It was a win-win-win situation.”** Martina explained in a very  blasé fashion. Shrugging, she looked around for something to do with her visitors. Finding nothing, she turned her attention, and her words, to the trolls.  **“Well, I can’t think of anything to do. Any ideas?”**

**“Whale, Latula likes skateboarding. Sollux likes coding. And I like fish. Not really much in common here.”** Meenah smirked, raising her pierced eyebrow as she did. Martina hummed in response, contemplating her options. Then, as though a lightbulb were illuminated in her skull, her face lit up. The human jumped up and bounced over to her window, looking out into the distance.

**“THCORE!”** she shouted, pumping her fist into the air.

**“You’re lithping again.”** Sollux noted, smiling at the girl.

**“Oops? It still happens every once and awhile. My mom hates it when I lisp, even in Alternian.”** the human revealed, looking away from the trolls.  **“Anyway, I found something for us to do! There’s a skate park next to the lake a few streets over, and they have internet too.”**

**“I… don’t skate anymore…”** Latula admitted, looking down, ashamed.

**“C’mon ‘tula! You don’t even have to skate. You can teach me how! I’ve always wanted to learn, but I’ve never been able to!”** the excited human spoke, eyes practically sparkling. She paused, realizing that Latula was not responding.  **“Sorry, you don’t have to do anything that you don’t want to. I shouldn’t have suggested it. I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to make you sad.”**

**“It’s not your fault ‘tun- Martina. I just can’t get over him. We used to go skating together.”**

Martina smiled sadly at Latula and grabbed her hand, and in doing so, grabbed her attention.

**“I’m sure he still loves you. I mean, who couldn’t? You are a smoking hot troll! Anyone would be lucky to have such a rad matesprit.”** Martina’s words seem to help as Latula snorted lightly at her words. Score two for MC, flattery works its magic again.

**“Alright. I’ll teach you.”**

At these words, the mouths of Sollux and Meenah dropped open. Latula hadn’t skated since their reincarnation into Altearthia. And now, thanks to this human girl, she seemed to be ready to just look at something again that she had loved to do with her missing matesprit. In that split second though, Martina’s entire demeanor changed.

**“Awethome! Thith ith going to be great! Oh! Oh! And we could play video gameth after!”** Martina chattered excitedly, her lisp returning in her elation. A small smile appeared on Latula’s face as she watched and listened to the excited human. Neither one really paid much attention to their two companions, but that was alright with Sollux and Meenah, who took that time to recompose themselves from the shock of how well Martina and Latula got along.

Sure enough, the four teens were soon out the backdoor of the Capello house and on their way to the skatepark, somewhere that would change their lives forever.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Martina and the troll crew head to their location... Only for a surprise~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for being so late. I have no excuses...
> 
> Still don't own Homestuck...

Arriving at the skate park didn’t take long, but the trolls noticed something as they walked. Martina seemed to get more and more skittish the closer they got to their destination. They weren’t sure why, but they definitely weren’t going to ask. 

When they finally arrived, they found that there were already some people there. Well, trolls. No humans were present.

**“Well, well, well, what do we have here? Little human Martina has come back, boys. Looks like she still needs to learn her place. Give it up, human. This is our territory.”** the apparent leader of the trolls jeered. Martina swallowed sharply, but kept quiet. 

The human took another step forward, making to continue her walk past the troll gang. She was stopped, however, when the troll leader reached out and grabbed her arm. He turned Martina to face him, gripping her arm, tightly, as though to crush it; as he pulled her closer to him. Martina stayed silent, merely shying away from the troll’s face.

**“Say something, little one! Say something!”** the troll commanded, shaking Martina, obviously angry with her silence.

**“What do you want?”** Martina asked, eyes closed, giving off the impression that she was afraid of the answer. The answer didn’t come, though, as the gang leader’s words were cut off by Meenah’s voice.

**“Cronus!”**

At the sound of the name Meenah shouted, the troll leader spun around, glaring at the violet-blood troll standing behind him; and dropped Martina, causing her to fall to the ground.

**“What are you doing here, Cronus? This is my turf!”** the troll gang leader growled.

**“I’m not here for you. I don’t even knowv wvho you are, so you obvwiously not important enough for me to care. I just like this place, so I’m here. Leavwe those other people alone if you knowv wvhat’s good for you, though, they havwe my protection,”** Cronus threatened the troll, walking towards the cowardly gangster as he spoke. As he did so, the entire troll gang moved away, making their way out of the skatepark along with their leader. After seeing that they were gone, Cronus put out a hand for Martina to help her up, only to have it smacked away.

**“What? Ith it your turn to mock me now? Help me up becauthe I’m too weak to do it mythelf, then drop me again? It’th how all of you gangthterth are. You make people helplethth, then uthe them for your own benefit. Like I’m going to akthept help from a guy like you. I’m no one’th pet project.”** Martina glared at Cronus from the ground. The man’s eyes widened in response to both her words and lisp. 

Cronus crouched next to Martina and looked her in the eyes, brow furrowed in concentration.

Latula approached Martina from behind, placing her hand on the human’s back. She leaned down slightly and smiled,  **“C’mon girl, I told you I’d teach you how to skateboard. I fully intend to make good on that promise.”** Martina looked at Latula and nodded, rising to her feet before following Latula to begin her lesson.

Ten minutes later, Latula had gotten Martina to the point where she could comfortably stand on the board, without Latula holding onto her. Although, the troll still had to be close by. Latula was actually having a good time, even though it was hard for her, but teaching Martina was keeping her mind off of her sadness.

**“This is difficult, but fun! I really like skateboarding!** ” Martina exclaimed, giving Latula a giant grin. Off to the side, Cronus and Meenah were talking in hushed voices, while Sollux coded nearby, though not close enough to hear their conversation. Suddenly, Martina paused for a moment, seeming to just space out, causing Latula to stop as well. 

**“Hey, Cronus! Duck!”**

The violet-blood looked over and raised his eyebrow. 

**“Idiot! Duck! Hit the deck! NOW!”**

Cronus did as the girl bid, just in time as a dart went by where his neck had just been, seconds before. Everyone stared at the dart, the side of it emblazoned with the emblem of the same troll gang they had just had a confrontation with, contemplating what had happened.

**“Hey,”** Cronus said, catching everyone else’s attention,  **“howv did you knowv that wvas coming?”**

Martina’s eyes widened and she took a half step backwards, shaking slightly.

**“I… I… I didn’t do anything!”** Martina stuttered out, taking another step back, flashes of her childhood returning to her. Shouting had always occurred after her odd premonitions, which her mother had greatly disapproved of. Martina couldn’t recall a single positive reaction from her mother about anything that was different about her, only negative ones.

**“Howv did you knowv that dart wvas coming at me?”** Cronus demanded once more, causing the human to take yet another step back.

**“I jutht thaw it! I don’t know why! I alwayth thee bad thingth happen before they do!”**

The trolls all pause at this admission, remembering an individual who had also experienced this, one who they hadn’t seen in years.  They had told those whom they interacted with it had been a few months, to avoid suspicion, but it didn't change the longing that they felt from the truth. With the years of distance between them after their reincarnation, the chance of them finding Mituna was slight and they knew it.

**“Gah!”** The noise came from Martina’s throat, tearing everyone from their reminiscing. 

**“Get back!”** the human shouted, directing it mostly towards Latula and Cronus, who were standing closest to her.  **“I don’t want to hurt you! Ack!”**

The human girl curled in on herself, having what appeared to be a panic attack. A few moments after the attack began, Martina started sparking, curling into an even tighter ball as she did so. In response, the trolls around Martina, being shocked and unsure of what to do, moved backward, though no more than a few steps. 

**“What on Altearthia?”** the words ghosted out of Meenah’s mouth, a breathless whisper of astonishment.

**“Those are…”** Cronus stared, wide-eyed, at the sparks emanating from Martina’s curled up form.

**“Psionics.”** Latula looked heartbroken as she muttered her conclusion.


	4. A Knight's Despair

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Still don't own. Would still like to make a shoutout to my lovely beta, TimelessMystery, and apologize for disappearing for nearly a year.
> 
> Alternian is in bold.

The trolls watched as the bicolored sparks surrounding Martina became larger and brighter. All the while, the human girl began letting out pained cries of varying pitches, the pain filled screams torturing the trolls’ ears. They could not approach the girl, though, not even Sollux could break through the psionic field that she had created in her panic.

The psionics grew visibly stronger as Martina’s slight control over them slipped before beginning to lift the human from the ground. She began to slowly rise, enveloped in a force field of red and blue. As she rose, Martina’s screams died down to whimpers, before her head jerked back, directing her face towards the sky. The trolls could merely watch in horror, as a bone-chilling scream erupted from the human’s throat, as psionics exploded from her eyes. Red from her right, blue from her left.

Suddenly, silence fell over the teens. Martina descended to the ground, and sprawled ungracefully upon the cement of the skatepark. For a moment, no one moved. In the next instance, movement exploded in the deserted area. Cronus, being the closest to Martina, arrived at her side first, finding the human girl to be, unsurprisingly, unconscious. Meenah arrived next, picking her new friend’s head from the ground and cradling it in her lap. Sollux, being further from Martina than the others, got to the human third, eyes wide with fear for his friend’s safety.

Latula, however, stayed firmly where she stood. She had not moved at all since Martina’s psionic show began, shock settling in when the human’s body hit the ground. Gasps of uneven breath left the teal-blood’s mouth, as she struggled to breath. Her eyes, unseeing, were wide and glassed over. Latula’s mind, raced at a thousand miles an hour, trying to process the event that had just occurred.

Sollux glanced over at the teal-blood, pausing when he saw her exactly as she had been a few minutes prior. He stood, pausing for a moment, before making his way to his missing brother’s matesprit.

**“Latula?”** he asked, trying to pull her from her thoughts. To the yellow-blood’s great relief, it worked, as Latula blinked and tears sprang to her eyes. Sollux understood of course. Martina was a lot like Mituna, and even though Sollux had only known his brother for a short while, he had formed a connection with him that he now missed greatly. Still, he could only imagine how much worse it must have been for Latula, who had known Mituna since they were grubs.

**“She reminds me of him. She is just like him. Why did he have to disappear, Sollux? Why?”** Latula asked in anguish, teal tears rolling down her gray cheeks.

**“I don’t know, Latula, I really don’t know. I’m thure he’ll turn up thomeday though.”** Sollux really did. Mituna had been a great brother and a selfless person, he just wished that he had spent more time with the Heir of Doom.

Hearing Sollux’s words, Latula steeled herself, wiped away her tears, and moved forward to her new friend. She was horrified to see Martina so weak. Ever since the two had met, Martina had been a powerful bundle of positive energy, always moving around and making people laugh. It was a stark contrast to how she looked now, cradled in Meenah’s lap. It was almost physically painful to see the headstrong and peppy, human so lifeless. Latula kneeled in front of the other two females, ignoring Cronus, who was next to her. The teal-blood reached out and brushed some of Martina’s hair out of her face, a concerned expression present on her features.

**“Come on girl, wake up. Open your eyes. Come on Martina.”**

Tears formed once more, in the teal eyes of the troll, though she tried to keep them from falling. She failed, however, and a single tear fell from her eyes. The teal tear landed on Martina’s pale face and faded into the human’s skin, though only Cronus fully witnessed this, his eyes narrowing in thought.

As the four trolls were paying close attention to Martina, none of them missed how her eyelids twitched before her eyes opened, revealing her eyes that had drastically changed from their previous appearance.

The entirety of Martina’s eyes had become a solid color, just like the psionics that had erupted from her minutes earlier. Now, a red right eye and blue left eye stared back at the trolls.


	5. Extreme Reactions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Haha! I'm still here! And alive! And faster at updating!
> 
> Still don't own Homestuck though...
> 
> Alternian is still in bold.

Hope you guys like this chapter. As always, Homestuck isn't mine. I'd love to hear what you think though.

~MoC~

Martina could hear the muffled sound of voices. She knew that this meant she was unconscious, as she had experienced this a few times before. What she hadn't experienced was the multitude of loud voices crying out that seemed to surround her and the door in front of her. The door was yellow and sparked in blue and red. The door emitted a comforting aura causing Martina to reach for the handle if only to escape the horrifying sounds of the voices around her. Before she could open the door, however, it swung open before her. A bright yellow light flooded the dark and muffled the screeching voices, giving Martina a short reprieve before the light completely overcame her and pulled her into consciousness.

When Martina's eyes opened, she saw four trolls around her, worried expressions turning to relieved ones, then to surprised ones.

" **What are you guyth looking at?"**  Martina asks, head tilting to the side. It was just a moment after she spoke that the human was stunned by being swept into the arms of Latula Pyrope. The human was squeezed as the tealblood clung to her as a child did when scared.

"' **Tula?"**  Martina asked, wrapping her arms around the girl in a comforting embrace.

" **You just started screaming, then you wouldn't move! The psionics were everywhere!"**  Latula continued to babble on for a few moments before Martina tightened her arms.

" **I'm not going anywhere 'Tula. Trutht me"**

" **Gog, that wath really thcary Martina! We all thought we lotht you!"**  Sollux muttered in poorly disguised relief. Tension evaporated from his shoulders, his figure relaxing from where he had been crouching.

Cronus backed up slightly, annoyed that the human girl was so cared for, and indeed, human. He felt jealousy flare up in his heart as he watched what should be a touching scene. Martina seemed like a good person from what he had seen, and that just made it worse for the seadweller. She was human, had friends, and was a good person; everything he had every wanted for himself, but never been able to have. He started, realizing what his thoughts were indicating, and tried to get rid of the small pitch crush he had formed on the human girl.

Meenah moved to be next to Cronus, punching him in the arm. " **It'll be fin. Just give it a whale. She's pretty open to stuff, so if it's going to happen, let it happen."**  She spoke calmly and certainly, answering Cronus's internal questioning as though she had read his mind before speaking.

" **Thanks I think I needed that. It's just… Wvatevwer. It's not like humans do the black quadrats anywvays."**  Cronus sighed, looking to the sky as he did so.

" **I told you, Martina's pretty open to stuff. Just ask the gill why don't you!"**  Meenah huffed, annoyed that Cronus hadn't taken her words to heart, though she could understand why. Humans generally didn't attempt to understand trolls, let alone their romance. Even then, only a few, outside of the humans who played SBURB, actually got romantically involved with trolls. No humans outside of the ones who played the death game had actually become involved in black troll romances though. Meenah understood, but that didn't mean she approved of the attitude that the violet-blood was showing about the situation. The fuchsia-blood had come to realize that Martina was very knowledgeable and understanding about troll culture, though that didn't come without a few social faux-pas including accidental insults via troll slang or odd phrasing.

Though four had arrived at the skatepark, it was a group of five that stayed for a few hours after that. The trolls had fretted over the human, knowing that humans were more fragile than trolls, and thus were worried about her safety. Needless to say, Martina was quickly annoyed with this behavior.

" **Thtop it! I'm not going to break! I'm not made of glathth!**  Overprotective trollth." Martina growled the English under her breath. She had done nothing to avoid her lisp since her accident, comforted in the fact that her troll friends did not scold her for having it as her mother did at home.

" **Martina, we're just worried about you. That fall could have taken out a troll, so we just want to make sure you are okay."**  Latula tried to explain for what had to be the sixth or seventh time.

" **You all… Jutht… Gah!"**  Martina shouted back, obviously trying to keep from having a replay performance of what had occurred earlier.

" **Look, at least you havwe a bunch of people wvho wvorry about you."**  Cronus argues with the human teen, displeasure and resentment tinting his otherwise neutral words. Martina's response, however, shocked the trolls.

Two seconds after the words left his mouth, Martina's fist collided with his gray jaw.


End file.
